


in ways beyond

by yuletidefairy



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Fate, Haiku, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletidefairy/pseuds/yuletidefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The childhood meeting of Klaus and Taki (told in "haiku paragraphs").</p>
            </blockquote>





	in ways beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/gifts).



You are known to me  
before ever I see you,  
in ways beyond sight.

The scent of flowers,  
strange and familiar, fills me,  
takes my breath away.

And then I see you:  
Something nameless sweeps through me:  
I take my first breath.

Breathing in flowers,  
breathing you instead of air,  
I learn how to breathe.


End file.
